Is my heart reparable?
by ParisLove9
Summary: Nick hurts Jess, causing her to break. Jess may never be the same after the one guy she knew would never hurt her did. Schmidt is there for Jess, causing his and Nick's relationship to shatter, but Jess and Schmidt become better friends then ever before.
1. Tell me he loves me

"I know that I broke your heart, and I wish I hadn't done that" Nick rubbed his eyes, because it had been a long day, and all he wanted was for Jess to forgive him, and to be able to sleep. "Can't you forgive me?"

"Nick" Jess had tears falling from her eyes, and rolling down her cheeks slowly. "I...I..No"

"Jess please...I'm so sorry" Nick's eyes had tears forming in them, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Jess, and that's what he had done, he felt like the worst person ever. Jess turned around and started to make her way to her room, when Schmidt came through the front door, he had fear in his eyes and he seemed freaked out.

"I lost them" Schmidt yelled as he slammed the door closed behind him "My best pair of driving moccasins, they are gone"

"Oh..um what happened to them?" Jess asked wiping her face, trying not to show she was in pain.

"Youths!" Schmidt yelled louder than he already was "they stole them right out of my car"

"I'm sorry Schmidt" Jess was failing to hide her feelings, as more tears fell from her big blue eyes, and her voice shook as she spoke.

"Jessica" Schmidt walked over to her, putting his arm on her shoulder "What happened?" Jess looked down, her fingers pulling at her dress awkwardly. Nick made his way around them, and to his room, not saying a word as he left. "Jess?" Schmidt was worried about her now, as she usually always had something to say...and she wasn't speaking at all. Jess flew into Schmidt's arms, burrowing her face into his neck, tears claiming her face, and sobs coming from her mouth. Schmidt was shocked, Jess usually didn't hug him so tightly, she had never cried so openly in front of him before. He rubbed his hand across her back, his other hand tangled in her long curled mess of hair.

"What happened Jess, last time I saw you, well you where hanging with Nick having a blast" Schmidt asked, as Jess released him from her grip and took a small step back.

"He..he, he never loved me" Jess cried, rubbing her eyes , Schmidt laced their fingers together, holding her hand's tightly

"That's strait up crazy" Schmidt smiled "Nick has always loved you Jess, I have never seen him as happy as he has been since he has been with you"

"He kissed someone else" Jess tried to calm herself, but couldn't manage as she kept crying " He kissed some girl at the bar, I walked in and saw...he was kissing her Schmidt" Schmidt was more than angry, he had never felt such anger toward Nick before, but somehow seeing Jess in this much pain, made him want to hurt Nick. He raced into Nick's room and slammed the door behind him.

"Couldn't knock?" Nick looked annoyed, his face covered in tears, his eyes red and puffy.

"What the freaking hell Nick!" Schmidt screamed, causing Nick to look up at him in shock of how angry he was "Jess, Jess" Schmidt started to make his hands form fists

"What?" Nick asked, as if he didn't know already

"Jessica damn day" Schmidt rubbed his face "you cheated on Jess, why?"

"Schmidt I, I-" but Nick didn't get to finish his thought, as Schmidt's fist slammed into Nick's face, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Jessica ...is the best girl you will ever get Nick, she deserved better, how could you?" Schmidt's voice rocky as he calmed down, and walked out of the room.


	2. Kiss me

Schmidt walked out of Nick's room, and right up to Jess's door. He slowly knocked on the door, and as Jess answered, he wrapped her in his embrace, holding her tight and not letting go.

"I love you Jess, you are an amazing girl who never in her life has done anything to deserve this" Schmidt smiled, as he finally let Jess free from his arms. Jess was crying, still broken inside from what Nick had done, but her heart felt warm when she heard Schmidt say he loved her. Jess walked over to her bed, and slowly sat down, Schmidt sat next to her and placed his arm around her. Jess let herself fall into Schmidt, they fell back, and lied in bed together, Schmidt holding Jess, Jess's head on his chest.

"I love you too" Jess whispered.

Nick leaned on the kitchen counter, holding ice to his eye and tapping a pencil on his leg. He felt like he was someone else, like he was no longer the nice guy he was before, because that guy would never hurt Jess. His heart was beating faster and faster each second, he felt like he was going to puke at the thought of Jess in pain, crying because of him. He had no idea how this even happened, he didn't do anything, at least not on purpose. A girl, some random drunk girl at the bar kissed him, he didn't kiss her back, he pushed her away, but Jess didn't see that. Nick had no clue how to fix this, all he knew was that he couldn't lose Jess.

"Hey Hey Hey" Winston ran into the room, big smile on his face.

"Hi" Nick responded

"Wow" Winston exclaimed "Who punched you?"

"Schmidt" Nick lowered the ice, and snapped the pencil in half, letting it fall to the floor.

"Why?" Winston laughed, finding the thought of Schmidt hitting Nick oddly funny

"Doesn't matter" Nick slammed the ice down on the counter, ice flying in all directions, "Fuck Fuck Fuck!" Nick screamed

"Wow calm down Nick" Winston placed his hand on Nick's back "What is going on man?

"Some girl kissed me and Jess saw the problem is she didn't see me push the girl away she thinks I cheated" Nick blurted out really fast

"Tell her the truth Nick, Jess always believes people"

"I tried and she didn't want to hear it...What do I do?"

"I don't know" Winston bit his bottom lip.


	3. Schmidt likes Jess

Schmidt walked into the kitchen, Nick and Winston already in there. They all watched one another, in silence until Nick spoke.

"Schmidt" Nick muttered

"Did you want something Nicolas?" Schmidt smiled, Winston backing up and leaving the room.

"Just...I want to know Jess is ok" Nick's eyes looked like a sad puppy.

"Is she ok you ask" Schmidt laughed "Is she ok..Well she has now been cheated on twice so I am going to say no she is not ok"

"Why are you acting so weird" Nick started to rummage through the freezer, and then placing more ice on his bruised eye.

"What do you mean?" Schmidt smiled, taking an apple and juggling in between hands.

"You called me Nicolas and then talked all polite" Nick responded

"That is your name isn't it?" Schmidt wiped his face.

"Dude, Nick is my name you know that"

"But If I called you by a nickname that would mean we are friends, which we aren't." Schmidt smiled, walking to his room and closing the door before Nick could respond.

Jess made her way to the bathroom, slowly and quietly she walked into the bathroom, hoping it was empty.

"Jess" Winston smiled, as he washed his hands.

"Hi" Jess walked to the sink, leaning on it she watched herself in the mirror like she didn't recognize herself. The girl she saw was tear stained, lacking a smile and all self confidence. This girl's eyes seemed dim, not like the bright blue ones she had come to love. Her hair all messy, no bouncy curls like normal. Jess found this girl to be unrecognizable, and honesty she was scared that she didn't want to know her anyways.

"How are things?" Winston watched as Jess looked at him, her eyes seeming sad and lifeless...empty.

"Winston" Jess cried "I just wanted to shower, get this day off of me..I don't want to talk"

"Cool cool" Winston said all chill like. "I just got to say this...Nick got kissed by some drunk girl, he pushed her away Jess, he didn't cheat on you, and honestly you should trust him enough to know that, and not just assume he is a dick."

"Winston..I saw him, he kissed her back, he liked it, his hands were on her...he lied to you, now go away." Jess yelled, "This is none of your business anyway."

"Ok, but just saying turning Schmidt on Nick is just cold girl" Winston walked away, but Jess stopped him.

"I didn't make Schmidt mad, he chose to because he is my friend."

"Friend?" Winston laughed "This is the second guy he has punched for you Jess, I don't think friends is what he is looking for."

"Winston, this is Schmidt we are talking about...he wants Cece"

"Really?" Winston smiled "Cause he isn't cuddling her and defending her and ditching his best friend for her...he is for you though Jess." Winston left Jess alone, to think about all of this. Was Nick really cheating? Did Schmidt like her? And what was she going to do if he did?


	4. One last kiss

Nick made his way to the couch, slowly sitting down in his usual spot. He let his eyes search the room, as he drank his beer. The taste of a nice cold beer going down his throat calmed him, made him forget all about what his life had become. He had lost the girl of his dreams and his best friend in one day, and he had no clue how to fix it. He knew that Schmidt and Winston were working today, but he also knew that Jess was home. He wanted her to believe him and for her to know he would never cheat on her, but he had no idea how to get her to listen. Then she walked into the room, her eyes sad and her hands shaking. She sat by Nick, her big ocean blue eyes, that seemed dim watched him.

"Hi" Jess whispered "I..I..I'm sorry"

"What?" Nick muttered, his eyes searching hers for what she was thinking.

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you Nick" Jess cried

"Don't apologize to me Jess" Nick smiled "You reacted normally to what you saw...I would have got mad too"

"Ok" Jess smiled sadly "I just want us to be ok"

"We are" Nick took her hand "We are ok"

"No" Jess pulled her hand away "I believe you..but I can't do this Nick, I want to know that when I leave you won't hate me"

"Leave?" Nick asked "Like move?"

"Nick I can't stay here, we won't work..we are to different" Jess smiled, slowly standing up.

"Jessica" Nick whispered "Don't go."

Jess leaned down, pressing her lips to Nicks. Feeling his stubble on her cheek, and tasting beer on his lips. Seeing fireworks all around them, she was happy for that few seconds, before they pulled apart.

"One last kiss" Jess whispered, as she walked away.

The next day, Jess was at the door her things all down stairs in her car. She smiled, tears filling her big blue eyes as she watched Schmidt, Nick and Winston. Schmidt just standing in front of her, his eyes sad. Nick drinking a beer on the couch, and Winston holding her hand tightly.

"Goodbye" Jess exclaimed, sadly.

"Why?" Schmidt cried "Please stay Jess"

"Schmidt, let her go" Winston smiled, as Jess made her way to the elevator. Winston found himself in the elevator with her, standing in silence until he spoke.

"Jess why?" Winston muttered

"Schmidt and Nick shouldn't be torn apart because of me, I won't let that happen" Jess responded, as the doors opened in front of them, Nick stood there.

"Jess" Nick cried. "Jess I love you, please don't leave me..I need you, I can't be happy without you"

"Nick" Jess smiled, leaving Winston in the elevator. "You will move on."

Jess made her way past Nick, finding it almost impossible to ignore his crying, but she did.


	5. I will murder you

Jess found herself on Cece's couch, a big glass of her favorite pink wine in hand and Taylor Swift playing loudly on the radio. Cece watched as Jess downed her second large glass of wine, and found that to be a very bad sign.

"Hey" Cece smiled, taking the glass from Jess' s hands. "How about you tell me why you moved out of the loft now"

"I want them to be happy" Jess smiled, letting her head fall onto the couch.

"You leaving won't help with that babe" Cece brushed Jess's hair out of her ocean eyes.

"They were fine before I met them...they will be fine now that I'm gone." Jess's eyes fluttered closed.

"Sweetie" Cece smiled slightly "They won't be happy without you, they love you"

"That's the issue" Jess said as she slowly drifted to sleep "Winston agrees with me."

After Jess had fully fallen asleep, Cece went to her room and called up Winston.

"Hey its Winnie the bish" Winston exclaimed as he answered the phone.

"I know" Cece rolled her eyes "I called you"

"Sassy" Winston laughed "What's up with you?"

"What did you say to her?" Cece was upset, she knew that Jess wasn't going to be happy without her friends and especially without Nick.

"Jess?" Winston asked

"Yes" Cece yelled "What did you tell her to make her think leaving the loft would make all of you happy!?"

"All I said was that Nick never cheated on her and that she needed to forgive him"

"What else?" Cece pushed

"Ok I might have told her that Schmidt was in love with her...and that her making Nick and Schmidt fight was mean"

"You what!" Cece screamed "Jess is fragile, she doesn't want to hurt anyone and you made her think she was hurting Schmidt and Nick...all based on what, Schmidt being nice to Jess, so what he must love her...Winston if you don't fix this...well did the guys ever tell you what I said to them when we first met?"

"No" Winston muttered

"If you let anything bad happen to Jess I will crazy psycho murder you..I wasn't kidding, fix this now!" Cece hung up the phone, and made her way back to Jess who was fast asleep on the couch.

Cece sat by Jess, pulling Jess onto her and letting a sleeping Jess's head rest in her lap. She played with the long brunette curls that lay on her lap, intertwining her fingers in the strands slowly. After about ten minutes Cece leaned down and pressed her lips to Jess's head. After that she let herself drift off to sleep.


	6. If I die Will I find you?

Nicolas Miller was sad..no actually he was worse than sad, he was empty, broken, dead inside. One kiss, one stupid kiss from a drunk girl who he didn't want to kiss had ruined his entire life. His best friend Schmidt who he thought he could never lose, he had lost. Schmidt hated Nick, he rarely spoke to him and when he did Nick could hear the anger in his voice, it was like Schmidt was a volcano, ready to explode all over Nick...and Nick didn't blame him. The woman of Nick's dreams, his soul mate, Jessica Day had left him. She said she believed him, she said she wasn't mad...but she moved out. She kissed him before she left..Nick could still feel her lips pressed against his own, like she was still there, but when his sad puppy dog eyes opened...Jess wasn't anywhere to be scene.

It had been a week since Jess left, and the loft seemed so empty without her. None of the guys in the loft spoke much. Schmidt had been working like crazy, with very little time off. Winston had been leaving the loft often with no explanation, and getting weird when anyone asked where he was off to, Nick knew he was going to talk to Jess, but he didn't care, mostly because Nick was drinking his life away. Nick had placed himself on the couch the day Jess left, and he hadn't moved much since then. Drinking from the time he woke up till the time he went to bed, missing every shift at the bar he had...Nick was falling apart.

Nick walked out of the bathroom, his eyes almost instantly locking on Jess's room. He slowly made his way to her door, opening in gently. His heart fell when the door opened, and everything that made this room Jess's was gone. All that was in this room was a bed with no bedding, and some empty dressers. He walked over to her bed, wiping his tear filled eyes as he sat down. Tears kept coming, soaking his skin and blurring his vision.

"Jess" Nick cried as his eyes caught sight of a small pin on the floor. He fell to the floor and crawled over to the pin, his fingers wrapped around it.

"Bobby's pin" Nick smiled.

"Hey" Schmidt said, Nick looked up and Schmidt was standing right beside him.

"Hi" Nick muttered

"I'm sorry" Schmidt whispered "I know you didn't cheat on Jess, I know that whatever she saw...she saw wrong"

"Thanks" Nick responded

"I thought that...when I saw her crying, when I saw her hurting...she is my friend Nick, and I just wanted her safe, I just I had this need to punch you when I saw her hurting...because she is my friend and you hurt her."

"Its fine Schmidt" Nick slowly stood up. "Can I ask you something though?"

"Anything" Schmidt answered

"Why did that punch hurt so much?" Nick asked

"Thumb ring bitch!" Schmidt yelled, causing both him and Nick to laugh.


	7. We all love her

Two weeks had passed since Jess had packed up all her things and left the loft behind to live with Cece. The boys in the loft had all patched things up and were healing from the wounds Jess had left them with together. Winston wasn't really healing though, he couldn't, not when he knew that none of this would be happening if he had just not told Jess what he did. If he had just shut up, and let Nick and Jess work everything out...maybe everything would be fine now, but he was stupid and told Jess that Schmidt loved her. Why did he have to say that? now the answer should be he was dumb and wasn't thinking...but it's not. Winston fully believes that Schmidt loves Jess, I mean he punched not one but two guys for her, he hated his best friend for her, Winston had known Schmidt a long time, and he had never seen him be so nice to a girl that he didn't love. The only other girls he had seen Schmidt act like this for were Elizabeth and Cece...both of which he loved.

Winston had to talk to Schmidt about this.

Winston walked into the kitchen, where Schmidt was on his computer.

"Hey" Winston smiled

"Hello Winston" Schmidt smiled back.

"Are you in love with Jess?" Winston asked, his eyes widened once he realized what he had just said.

"Um..Why are you asking me that?" Schmidt laughed

"Because" Winston looked away for a second "Because I can tell when you love a girl...and I am pretty sure you love Jess."

"Well your right, I do love Jess" Schmidt stood up "As a friend Winston...I love Jess as one of my best friends, the same way I love Nick and you. Don't you love her?"

"Of course I do" Winston responded

"Well then there you go" Schmidt smiled "We all love Jess, because she is one of our best friends and we..we..we need to get her back."

"I know" Winston rubbed his eyes "We all need to talk to her, and convince her to come home."

"Well I think you should go first" Schmidt smiled

"Sure" Winston responded, taking his phone out and calling Jess.

"Hey" Jess answered her phone

"Hey" Winston responded "Can we hangout?"

"When?" Jess asked

"Now" Winston answered

"Ok where?"

"The loft" Winston smiled, hoping she would say yes.

"Um..sure" Jess sounded nervous "I'll be there in a second."


End file.
